Naruhina Forever?
by narutoFanFicWriter2.0
Summary: Naruto must decide if he wants to marry Hinata Hyuga. What will his decision be? He'd better hurry because time is running out!


Naruhina Forever?

Note I don't own Naruto!

Prologue

Naruto has been dating Hinata Hyuga under Hiashi Hyuga's very watchful eyes. Hinata is about to turn eighteen. At that age, she must marry or take Hiashi's place as head of the clan. Will Naruto be able to muster up the courage to propose? Will Hiashi ever allow it? Read to find out!

End of Prologue

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha lost in thought. Hinata had just told him that either they needed to get engaged soon, or their relationship was doomed to stay at just friends. Naruto even walked by Ichiraku Ramen without even stopping. Naruto was then interrupted from his thoughts by Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's the problem?" asked Sasuke casually. ""I've never seen you look so, so, _unhappy!_"

"It's that I have to either propose to Hinata before she turns eighteen or lose her _forever_!"

"You love her right?"

"Of course!"

"She loves you right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why haven't you picked out a ring already!?"

" That geezer Lord Hyuga that's what!"

"Of course, the father is in the way. I don't want you to lose the opportunity to marry Hinata. So, if you don't ask Lord Hyuga for Hinata's hand _today_, I'll swear I'll dress up like you and do it myself!"

"If you say it like that, I'll do it! However, I've never seen you act like this before."

"You're . . . a . . . you're a good friend Naruto," said Sasuke hesitantly.

"Thanks Sasuke," said Naruto.

Naruto then bid Sasuke farewell and disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke. He then headed toward the Hyuga Mansion. Hinata was on a mission on that specific day. It was all better for Naruto. He didn't have to make up an excuse why he was at her house but not because he wanted to see her. Soon he was standing at the gates of the stately Hyuga Mansion. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was answered by Hanabi Hyuga.

"Naruto!" she said in surprise. "Didn't you know Hinata is on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow."

"I know," replied Naruto. "I'm here to see Lord Hyuga."

"Father?"

"If I can see him in private, that would be great."

"Very well, follow me."

Hanabi lead him down a corridor on the right side of the Hyuga Mansion. She stopped at the door at the end of the passage. She opened the door and entered leaving Naruto outside. In a few minutes she was back and beckoned him into the room. She lead him in and withdrew.

"Hello Uzumaki." Said Hiashi. Hiashi was kneeling at a low table. He had a stack of paperwork on it. This was where he met people to discuss things in private.

"Hello Lord Hyuga," said Naruto.

"Now, I'm a busy man so please make this quick." Said Hiashi kindly.

"I've come speak on a matter concerning your daughter."

"I see" said Hiashi turning all his focus on Naruto. "What do you wish to speak of?"

"As you know, we've been dating for a year now. We've grown quite close to each other."

"Get to the point!"

"I wish for Hinata's hand in marriage!"

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up. Truthfully, I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner."

"So you give your blessing?"

"You think I would break my daughter's heart just so she could marry someone else? What kind of father do you think I am?" said Hiashi kindly.

"No, I didn't mean it that way."

"Have you thought of the ring?"

"I have my ideas."

Hiashi nodded and smiled. He then bid farewell to Naruto and sent him away. Naruto ran all the way to a jeweler's shop that he had heard had excellent reviews. He took a moment to compose himself and entered the shop. The shop was well lit and elegant. A man walked up to Naruto and bowed.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Ah, what are you thinking of in terms of design and stones?"

"I was thinking a simple gold band with sapphire or lavender colored gem. Maybe some ruby or orange colored stones fore accent."

The man deftly lead Naruto to a display case full of rings. He showed Naruto dozens of prefabricated rings. None of them seemed to catch Naruto's eye. The man, unperturbed, lead Naruto to another display case. The result was the same. The man then showed Naruto different gemstones of the specific colors Naruto was looking for.

"We can do custom rings fit to a client's wishes. Since none of our rings have caught your eye, would you be opposed to a custom ring?"

"How long would it take?"

"For what you want, it would be ready middle of next day."

"Perfect!"

The next day Naruto picked up the ring that was to be used. The circular lavender gemstone was set in the middle of the ring with four small orange stones encircling it. Inside the band was the phrase "_Naruto and Hinata bonded forever in love._" Naruto couldn't wait for Hinata's return late in the afternoon. He had big plans for the night. He would take her to a nice restaurant, take her on a walk, and then propose. He was so nervous that he jumped at everything under the sun.

Naruto met Hinata outside after her debriefing. He said nothing of the ring of course. All he told her was that she needed to wear a nice dress for their date later that day. She agreed with only slight margin of suspicion in her voice. Naruto dressed the nicest he ever had for the date. He had slicked back his hair and he wore a suit complete with a tie and vest. At the appointed time, he walked over to her abode. She met him in a lavender dress with a simple gold necklace encircling her delicate neck. She blushed slightly as he inspected her. Soon they were on their way.

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"Someplace special," answered Naruto simply.

"Father was acting very strange. He was talking about how much I've grown and how much I resemble my mother."

"What was your mother like? I've never heard you talk about her."

Hinata stopped and turned towards Naruto. The look in her eyes was very serious.

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is deeply personal. I'm not ready for everyone to know what I'm about to tell you. This is information is not to be shared with anyone."

"I won't tell a soul Hinata."

"I trust you," said Hinata resuming her walk. "My mother was also Hanabi Hyuga. Her personality was reflected in my own. However, she was content to stay a civilian even though she could have become a powerful ninja. She was employed as a housemaid at our mansion. My father seemed to hit it off well with her. Within a few years, they were married. They had me and then Hanabi."

Hinata paused for a moment. Her face showed signs of sadness and loss.

"In giving birth to my sister, my mother died. My father named my sister after her mother for to memorialize her. I was around five at the time. My father was distraught over it. Since her death, he has rarely smiled."

"I see," said Naruto simply. There wasn't much he could say. Fortunately, they arrived the restaurant soon.

"Here Naruto?" asked Hinata. "Darumaru's is one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha!"

"I'm not lost Hinata. This is the place."

Hinata simply shrugged and followed Naruto into the restaurant. The place simply shouted expensive. Chrystal chandeliers hung from high, vaulted ceilings. The tables were deep oak with high backed chairs. The windows were covered in silken draperies while men in tuxedoes took orders. A lady in an amber dress lead them to a table overlooking downtown Konoha. Naruto and Hinata enjoyed the most romantic dinner you could ever imagine. After that, they strolled through Konoha Park.

"Hinata," said Naruto stopping on the crest of the bridge. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"Naruto stop I'm blushing."

"Looking back, this past year with you has been wonderful. Our relationship went from friends to lovers. However, I want to take it to the next level."

Then, kneeling on one knee, he pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata stood there as tears spilled down her cheeks. Then she said the one word that Naruto was desperately hoping for. She said in a clear, happy voice,

"Yes."

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata full on the lips. She kissed back until he broke apart. He slowly slid the ring onto her hand. It fit perfectly on her finger. Naruto and Hinata then walked back to the Hyuga Mansion holding hands. Hinata, when they got there, dragged Naruto inside. She showed the ring to Hanabi and Hiashi and the pointed to Naruto. Hiashi simply smiled a true and genuine smile while Hanabi squealed with delight. Naruto then bid farewell and headed home simply beaming.


End file.
